Oh, Wow, Akatsuki
by She Can't Find Me Now
Summary: Who  is  Rix?  Who  is  Sasori  to  Rix?  What'll  become  of  Rix  while  in  the  Akatsuki?  Well,  only  Kami  knows...  Well,  actually,  I  do... I suck at summaries...
1. Messages

**_I Don't Own Naruto! This Will Last For All Of The Series! _**

WARNING: P.O.V. _May_ change a lot.

Sasori is twenty-eight in this, because I can. (Deidara only knows he's a puppet, he doesn't know his age)

"One…Last…Round…" Rix huffed while reaching for her weapons holster on her right thigh.

"No. You've had enough." Chiyo stated as she sealed the sparring puppet away in it's scroll. "I'm going back to house, you know what to do." What Chiyo meant was when Rix would come home late, she was to go in through her window and not the door.

"Y-yeah, I know…" She watched as Chiyo's figure dissipated into the sand blowing in the air. Rix's body was tired, so tired. She had been up 54 hours. Her body need the rest but her mind wouldn't let her. She had been having this same nightmare for weeks and she had been avoiding sleep, in fear she would have another.

Rix blinked slowly. Her eyelids felt like lead. Her legs finally gave in and she collapsed.

"I can't sleep, not now." Her eyes began to close but she opened them again. This repeated several times.

"If you keep that up, you're going to die, un." Rix took a deep breath.

"Another…hallucination…" She mumbled to herself.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm real, un." Rix jumped to her feet. She grabbed a kunai and saw nothing but the desert before her.

"If you're so real, where are you?" She felt two hands on her shoulders and then she was spun around to face a man. Or three of the same man. She tried to focus her eyes and eventually saw a blonde man with azure eyes. A chunk of his hair was covering his left eye, the same as hers, but she had red hair.

She eyed the man. He was clad in Akatsuki uniform. "I'm right here, un."

"What does the Akatsuki want from Suna?" The man chuckled.

"You're closer to death than to Suna. What're you doing all the way out here in the first place, un?"

"Well, I was training but, Granny left me out here and I…" She mumbled something unintelligible and went limp in the man's grip.

"Whoa…" The man whispered as he caught her. He lowered himself so he was sitting in the middle of the desert, cross-legged with Rix's top half in his lap. It had been only thirty minutes until the man heard his partner's voice.

"Deidara, how many times have I told you? No taking fluffy animals back to the base."

"That is not a 'fluffy animal', it's a head full of red hair, un." Deidara heard his partner undo the henge jutsu he used to get into Suna and jog up to him. "See, un? Girl, not 'fluffy animal'. I found her here. All I know is that her grandmother left her out here after training and she collapsed. I walk up to her and she jumps to her feet, we talk, it's like this chick is fearless. She passed out, apparently from sleep deprivation." Deidara's partner glared at him.

"You suck at summarizing."

"Gee, thanks."

"Do you know her name?" Deidara shook his head. He looked down at the redhead in his lap. She couldn't be any older than sixteen and she had a short chunk of hair covering the left side of her face. A single strand of that was dyed black the rest of her hair stretched down to her mid-back. She wore heavy black eyeliner and she had some type of black fang-shaped thing leading from her bottom eyelid to almost her chin. Deidara thought it to be makeup so he licked his thumb and swiped it along the mark. Nothing smudged and nothing was left on his thumb. The blonde shrugged.

"Hey, Sasori-danna, un?"

"Hn?"

"Is there a whole lot of redheads in Suna, un?"

"I don't know! Why are you asking anyways?"

"Un. I thought I'd ask. How can you stand this heat? It's stifling hot out here, un!"

"Stop whining and lets go." Something bothered him about Rix... "And leave the girl."

"Aw, un! C'mon! She'll die out here, un!" Sasori shrugged.

"So what?"

"C'mon! Please? She'll die either way, un!"

"No."

"C'mon! She freakin' stayed up forever, un! That's high endurance! Please, un?"

"No."

"C'mon! Please? She'll die either way! At least let Leader take a look at her!"

"Why would he want another brat?" Deidara sighed in defeat. He stood up, dropped the girl and kicked her in the cheek ,_ hard_.

"Fine, be that way, un." Something glimmered and it caught his eye. He bent down and found a bracelet on the girls wrist. He bent down and Sasori stopped walking and went back to Deidara. The blonde unclasped the bracelet from her wrist. It had a locket-type thing that was half of the bracelet. He opened the locket and found a little vial of blood and a little piece of folded paper. Deidara left the small vial of blood and unfolded the paper. It was instructions to a jutsu.

Deidara studied the hand signs and tried the jutsu. A little case of papers appeared.

"This is interesting…" Sasori mumbled. Deidara opened the case and found all sorts of files on the whole Akatsuki. "What the..?" Sasori crouched down and flipped through Deidara's file. She knew almost…everything…stuff Sasori didn't even know… They noticed another piece of paper taped to the inside top of the case. Sasori grabbed the paper and did the jutsu. There was a even bigger case, no wonder it was only through a summon… He couldn't open the case because it was locked.

"Hey, if you want me to, I can pick that lock, un…" Sasori shrugged and let Deidara work the lock until it opened. They gawked at it's contents. "That's a lot of…"

"Poisons…" Sasori finished. He saw all sorts of herbs and formulas. "Wow…" Deidara was taken back. Sasori never said 'wow' to anything besides in sarcasm. Sasori closed the case and undid the jutsu so it could go back into the summoning. Deidara did the same with the info on the Akatsuki. "We will bring the girl to leader…she has too much information."

Deidara picked up the girl gently and carried her bridal-style. Sasori glared at the unconscious girl in Deidara's arms as they were tree-jumping. (Let's face it…Nobody really knows what it's called.)

"Do you have a problem with knocked out people, un?" Deidara's sarcastic words snapped him out of his little fixation with the girl.

"No, Brat. She bothers me."

"She's got information that could get us all killed, of course she would bother you, un."

"Tch. It's someth-" Rix stirred. They stilled. Her eyes shot open. Her visible eye twitched.

"Put me down, now." She commanded. Deidara smirked.

"What if I don't, un?" Rix aimed her fist just right and nailed him right where a man should never be hit. "Nngh…Dammit, man!" Deidara said doubling over and dropping Rix. She caught herself on a branch and jumped back up to where Deidara and Sasori was. Rix didn't notice Sasori but began to interrogate Deidara.

"What do you want from me? I didn't do anything and don't have anything threatening the Akatsuki."

"We…found your…summonings, un" Deidara managed to get out.

"Fine, you have me." Deidara stood up, shaking from the pain in his crotch.

"You're giving up, un?" Rix nodded. Deidara walked up to her. At the last moment she pulled senbon and threw them at Deidara. The blonde quickly dodged and the senbon hit a tree behind Deidara. The senbon were coated in poison and it started to eat away at the tree. Deidara looked back at the tree that now had a large hole in it and grimaced.

"That could've been…me, un." Deidara shuddered. He glared at Rix who was already doing hand seals. Deidara noticed Sasori appear behind her. Rix didn't and Sasori gave her a swift chop to her neck and she passed out.

"I want to know more about this girl." Sasori said picking Rix up and throwing her over his shoulder. They were about three minutes away from the base when they heard a ring tone.

_Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master_

"Danna, your cell." Sasori grabbed his phone.

"It's not me." Sasori looked over to Rix, he reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. He looked at the caller ID, it said 'Bitch'. He shrugged and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Rix, where are you?"_

"I'm sorry, Ma'am but she's not here." Sasori heard someone in the background.

"_Lady Chiyo, Kazekage-sama needs you."_ Sasori went wide eyed. _"Whoever you are, I've got to go. Tell Rixie that Granny needs her home."_ Sasori brought the phone away from his head as quickly as possible.

"What'd it do, un? Burn you, un?" Sasori glared at Deidara. He put the black phone back into her pocket.

"Shut up, Brat."

_No one talks to her, she feels so alone,  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own,  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,  
Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves,  
When she throws the pills out, a hero is made..._

Sasori sighed. "I'm guessing that isn't you, Brat?" Deidara shook his head.

"Un. This chick sounds like she has problems…" Sasori looked at the caller ID: Lexie. It was a text. Sasori read it aloud.

"Hey, I've got more info on 'ghost' if you want it. Your grandmother is pissed." Sasori chuckled. _What type of keyword is that?_ Sasori shut the phone again but it began to ring again. It was another text.

"Danna? Another, un?" Deidara snatched the phone away from Sasori. "Lexie says: Where are you? Your grandmother is in hysterics. She's mumbling about 'ghost' again… Ha! I think it's funny, un." Deidara closed the phone and handed it back to Sasori. "I wonder who that guy is, un…" Sasori snatched the phone.

"Me too." Sasori and Deidara made it to the hideout silently, both thinking about the call and texts that appeared on the girl's phone.


	2. Sasori

Sasori and Deidara made it to the hideout silently, both thinking about the call and texts that appeared on the girl's phone.

_Sasori, who is with you?_ Leader contacted Sasori. _This girl, we found her in the desert and she has information that could put all of us in danger._ Sasori replied through his own thoughts. _Bring her in._ Sasori and Deidara did the usual hand seals to release the barrier on the hideout. They walked in and walked through the hideout. When they reached the living room they caught some attention.

"Oi! Blondie! Who's the chick?" Hidan asked as he approached the two redheads, he poked the female of the two.

"Lets go, Brat. Leader needs to see us." They walked through the winding hallways you would get lost in if you didn't live there. They finally reached the doors to Leader's office. Sasori knocked once and loud.

"Come in, Sasori, Deidara." Leader's voice echoed through the hall. Sasori opened the door and walked in, Deidara following. Sasori just held the girl on his shoulder and handed a folder to their leader, the report for their mission. "Thank you, Sasori. Please tell me more about this girl." Deidara was the one to step up, since he was the one who knew the most.

"Well, un, I found her after some sort of training with her grandmother. She collapsed and said something about that she couldn't sleep, not now, un. She looked like she had been up for days. I appeared and she jumped back to her feet and we talked for about a minute until she passed out. I caught her and when Sasori came up to me we saw a little bracelet-locket thing and opened it. We found a paper that had instructions to a summoning jutsu and it summoned up a case full of info on all of us, un." Deidara left out The Great Case-o-Poisons because it didn't really matter to Leader.

"Thank you, Deidara. Sasori, this is the girl, correct?" Sasori nodded his head once. "You may put her down now." Sasori laid the girl on the ground and Leader walked over to her. She stirred in her sleep and began to whimper and shake. The three Akatsuki men watched in interest. She panted heavily and began to thrash violently.

"No…don't do this…to yourself -something unintelligible-…san…" She woke with a jolt and hugged her knees to her body. "Never…sleeping…again…" She mumbled to herself. She hadn't even noticed that she was in the Akatsuki hideout, in extreme danger.

"Nice of you to join us." She looked up and saw an orange haired man.

"Um, hello?" She knew where she was now, and freaking out on the inside.

"How did you get all of the information on us?" The man asked.

"Years of spying, high-jacking files from other countries in my own time…Uh, interviews…" The man nodded his head. How had they over looked her? Never noticed her work?

"State your name."

"Arixious. If it's easier for you, Rix is fine."

"Okay, Rix, do you have a surname?"

"Yes, I do. My past is held in that name so, no, I do not want to share." The left over insomnia was kicking her in the gut again. She struggled to keep her eyes open. She then had an idea and quickly reached to her ninja pack and as she did that they all went into defense mode. She slowly pulled out five food pills and showed them to the Akatsuki men with an open hand. "I wasn't going to do anything stupid." Rix said as she popped the five pills in her mouth.

"You can't live forever on those things, un." Rix looked over to Deidara.

_Hey, guess what? Shut the fuck up!_ "Yes, I'm aware." Rix answered calmly. _Do you want me to pass out again?_

"Rix," The said redhead turned back to the Akatsuki's leader. "We need that information." When Rix heard that she seemed crestfallen. She did the necessary hand seals and the case appeared. The leader searched through it.

"I'm missing a file, my friend was supposed to meet me today for it. The ninth member, I don't know who, though, that's why I needed it…" The orange haired man nodded his head and closed the case. Rix hugged her knees closer to herself and hid her face in the space between her legs and body.

Unbeknownst to her Sasori had asked his leader to give her a try in the organization and had been reasoning with him. The leader of the Akatsuki consented and actually agreed that she could be of some help, if not, they'd kill her. Easy as that.

"Rix," She looked back up to the man. "You are being given a chance in the Akatsuki." The man left his sentence hanging like that so Rix thought it was a 'yes or no' type of thing. Or maybe it wasn't…she decided just to nod, as in 'Yes, I understand.' or 'Yes, I accept.'. Rix nodded.

"Speak up." The man commanded.

"Yes, Sir." Rix said confidently. She heard a door click and snapped her head around to see nothing but a closed door.

"It was just the members that brought you here. Stand up." Rix complied.

"Members? I thought only the blonde took me here." The man shook his head.

"Never mind that. We will have a room ready for you by tomorrow morning, the latest."

"Thank you, Sir." The man turned around.

"You are dismissed. The door over there will lead you out into the hideout." He pointed to the door she just heard click. She made her way to the door and hoped that the blonde was still around so that he could help her around. She opened the door and she was lucky. Two men, one blonde, one redhead were still walking down the amazingly long hallway.

"Hey! Guys!" Rix shouted, trying to get their attention while running up to them. They stopped and turned around. She skidded to halt and faced Deidara, totally ignoring Sasori. Well, not really ignoring, but she wanted to sorta stick with Deidara for a while. "I never caught your name, I'm sorry."

He smiled. "I'm Deidara, un. Um…Ari-Arix…"

"Arixious, Rix is fine." Rix turned on her heels to face Sasori. "I was told you brought me here as well." Rix eyed the other redhead. "I'm Rix, your name is…?"

"Sasori." Rix's breath hitched. She had this weird feeling but brushed it off. She let out a breath she didn't know she had held.


	3. Nineteen

"So you must be the ninth member. Nice to meet you…Sasori." The male redhead nodded as a greeting.

"Rix, do you need help finding your way around, un?" Deidara asked, grabbing Rix's attention.

"Thank you. I won't bother you, I just need to know where everything is and you can set me off by myself." Deidara nodded.

"Danna? Would you mind showing her where the main room is? I've got to use the restroom." Sasori sighed.

"You could've left the last part off, Brat."

_Brat… Why does that bother me?_

"Come on, it's this way." Sasori said as he started to walk away. Rix jogged a bit to catch up to Sasori. They walked into a room full of other men. Sasori left Rix standing there with a 'Good luck'. There were four people in the room. A silver haired man, a very tan stitched man, a raven haired man, and a blue skinned man.

"Hello." Rix waved a slow, small wave. There the four men still stared. "Um…is there something wrong?" Rix's head tilted to the side slightly.

"So, you're the chick that Sasori was carrying." The silver haired man stated.

"Yes, I am…" Rix was a very polite, shy person when around new people.

"Oi, don't let them get to you. Here, sit with me."

"Eh, you sure? I don't want to be a bother." Rix rubbed the back of her neck, being uncomfortable.

"Yeah, c'mon." Rix walked over to the silver haired man and sat in the chair separating him and the stitched man.

"Hi…um…?"

"Hidan." Rix nodded.

"Hello, Hidan." She looked around the table and saw that the S-ranked criminals didn't seem so scary when they weren't battling or something like that. "So…If you don't mind me asking your names…"

The blue man answered first. "Hi there, I'm Kisame." Kisame held his hand out to shake. Rix took his hand and his grip was almost bone crushing. Rix smiled and bit her lip and sighed when he let go of her hand. She closed her hand tightly and released it again to try to get the feeling back. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Oh, It's okay, no worries." _Dude! Watch it! That hurt like a bitch!_

"I'm Itachi." He held his hand out to shake and Rix complied but this time, no pain. Just a gentle, soft touch. How can a S-ranked criminal have such a gentle touch?

"Oh, hello, Itachi." I gave him a single nod and he replied the same.

"I'm Kakuzu." The other man beside her said. He held his hand out to me. She shook it, you would think that his grip would be strong and his skin rough, but it's not.

"Hello, Kakuzu." They heard a door slam and pounding foot steps.

"YOU!" Rix looked around and Sasori was pointing at her.

"But I didn't even do anything yet, dammit!" _Haha! I let my thoughts slip out! Ya dipshit!_ Rix clamped her mouth shut. Sasori stormed over to her and grabbed her wrist. He dragged her away.

"I wish ya luck!" Hidan shouted.

"Sasori, let go of me! I can walk!" Sasori froze.

_GAH! Why does she bother me?_ Sasori let go of Rix's wrist and she stood.

"Okay, what got you worked up? I didn't do anything to you or your puppets!" She froze. How did she know Sasori was a puppeteer?

"How did you-"

"I honestly…don't…know…" Rix was pulled into deep thought. How _did_ she know that? She's never even seen him before!

"I'm not through here! Because of your coming, Deidara and I have to share a room…with _you_!"

"Um…I'm sorry…?" Rix shrugged. She didn't know what was wrong with sharing a room with her. She kept her stuff in it's place and she kept to herself most of the time.

"You're a brat!" That bugged her to no tomorrow. She was in no way a brat.

"Do you even know how old I am? Huh? No, you don't!"

"You're no older than seventeen, at the most!" Rix smirked and leaned in to whisper to Sasori. Her lips were almost touching his ears.

"Nineteen…" Rix whispered.

"What?" Rix leaned away.

"Yes, nineteen, do you have a problem?" Her dark brown eyes sparkled. It finally clicked…Sasori remembered her. Nineteen…Arixious…Suna…The red hair…The fang on her cheek…those deep brown eyes…that…smirk… He couldn't believe it…it was _her_.

"A…rix…ious…Ha…ru…ka… Arixious Haruka. That's you." Rix flinched.

"What? How'd you know? I don't understand how you even know my middle name…" Rix was confused. How the _hell_ did he know that?


	4. Talk

"You're _Rix_, the Rix that was…" Sasori was amazed…he didn't even know she was alive.

"Tell me what's going on, now!" Rix demanded. This attracted a crowd of the other members.

"I'm Sasori…do you not remember me?" Rix was baffled, who was he? She remembered him. Her face froze and was blank then it filled with anger and hurt the next moment. She attacked Sasori.

"I-can't-believe-you! You-bastard!" Rix said between punches to Sasori's face. She straddled his hips after tackling him.

"Rix! Calm down!" Someone of the other members shouted. She just kept punching the puppet master. She was finally pulled off of Sasori by the raven haired man known as Itachi. Rix's breathing was heavy and her heartbeat was fast. She was absolutely fuming. "What just happened?" Itachi asked, trying to keep Rix from causing more racket.

"That fucker over there! He's a monster! He's a bastard and a jackass at that!" Rix began to shudder. "And…he…"

"He…?" Itachi pushed.

"He..._raised me_…" Rix leaned into Itachi. Itachi was momentarily shocked but went with it. She was shuddering and whimpering into Itachi's cloak.

"Shhh…stop crying…" Itachi whispered.

"Who said I was crying…?" Rix's voice was muffled by the black cloth of his cloak. She looked up to him. Her face was red and breath heavy. She was right. She wasn't crying. "I haven't cried in fifteen years." Itachi was very, _very_ surprised. She reached into her ninja pack and pulled out six more food pills then popped them into her mouth.

"That's not good for you." Itachi stated while looking into her dark brown eyes.

Rix shrugged. "I know, I'm about to run out anyways…" Itachi shook his head.

"That and the bottling up your feelings. You need to talk.." Rix shook her head.

"No. Nobody likes a crybaby." Itachi shook his head.

"It won't kill you." Itachi already knew that tears were in her eyes but she wasn't going to let herself cry. Not now, never. Her self-induced insomnia was kicking her ass and she passed out in Itachi's lap.

"Dude, that chick's weird…" Hidan was the first of the bystanders to speak. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and slapped Hidan on the back of the head.

"Shut up…you're weird too." Hidan shrugged.

"True…" Itachi picked Rix up and carried her to his room bridal style.

"Hey! What're you doing with her?" Hidan yelled to Itachi.

"I'm taking her to my room. Try to talk her into talking to someone for probably the first time in fifteen years. It'll do her good." Itachi stated before opening his door and walking out of sight. Itachi placed Rix on his bed. She slept for hours then woke. She had the most peaceful sleep in months. She looked around and her red hair flipped as she swung her head around to figure out where she was.

"You're going to get whiplash if you keep that up."

"Itachi?" The said man nodded and walked over to her.

"You need to talk…" She took a deep breath then shook her head.

"No, you don't _need_ to talk, when you talk, you want to. It's that easy." Itachi sighed and sat beside her.

"No, you need to talk…anyways lets get off of that subject…I had no idea that you and Sasori would even be related at all. So, do you hate him?" Rix laughed, Itachi was blunt.

"I don't hate Sasori-niisan. I was just angry because he was so cruel when he left…" She stared into nothingness and sighed. "Sure, Sasori was mean at times but we were like brother and sister…a bond…that cannot be broken… No matter how much he pushes back his emotions…they're still there."

"Sasori's a puppet now." Rix nodded her head.

"Yeah, well, all of his emotions are there. The jutsu just makes a barrier against them. He just needs to find someone…he needs to find…love. True love. It's simple. Finding it isn't, I know I cannot find love because I'm not a very likable person…" Rix smiled.

"How so? I think you're pretty likable."

"Well, my powers seem to push people away…have you ever heard of the old spirit Hagane Tora?"

"No, I don't believe so…"

"Well, it's the spirit of an old steel tiger that travels from different bodies as hosts. It picks and chooses it's host and can freely remove itself from one's body. I use it's power and he seems to like me, because he hasn't killed me yet. I seem to have formed a type of 'relationship' with him, you could say. He talks to me, gives me pointers and I talk to him. He usually is translucent but during battle he's a solid form." Itachi nodded.

"Well, that's interesting…I cannot wait until I can watch you train with the other members." Rix shrugged.

"I'm supposed to be sharing a room with Sasori and Deidara but I don't think Sasori wants me around him… That means I'm on his team, right?"

"Yes, it would…I could let Leader know of the situation if you'd like. You certainly would have a choice rather to be on Sasori's team or not. Even if you don't want to be with him, you cannot choose what team you will be on after that decision." Rix nodded. Itachi stood and motioned for her to follow. She complied and followed Itachi back to Leader's office. Soon they stood in front of the door.

"I don't know, Itachi…I just…I mean, does he know?" Rix lowered her eyes to the ground.

"You can wait out here and I can talk to him…" Rix nodded her head and Itachi knocked on the door.


	5. Argument

"Itachi, you may enter." Leader's voice echoed through the hallway. The said man walked into the room and came back out only five minutes later.

"You, Rix, are going to be on Kakuzu's and Hidan's team." Rix smiled.

"That's great! So, I'll help you guys move the bed and things into the room, if you'd like…" Itachi shook his head.

"Well, we never had an extra bed in the first place…you'd have to share a bed with Kakuzu or Hidan." Rix nodded in understanding. This was an S-rank criminal organization for Christ's sake! Of course they wouldn't have a ton of extra stuff. "Are you hungry? You slept all day."

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry…" Itachi, for the first time, actually looked over Rix. She was tiny and did need more weight on her body.

"You need to eat more, you're so small." Rix looked down at her body.

"Yeah…" Rix shrugged.

"We're having dinner, you can talk to the other members at the table." Itachi said while walking ahead of Rix. She ended up sitting next to Kisame and Hidan at dinner.

"So, Rix, un, you have a good hit. Danna had to fix some cracks you made in his face, un." Deidara was the first to try to start a conversation.

"Brat! Shut your mo-" Sasori started.

"Deidara, maybe that wasn't a very good topic. I didn't mean to start anything but, I did anyways." Rix turned her head to Sasori. "I'm sorry, Sasori. I hope you forgive me." Sasori nodded his head once and Rix sighed. "Good. So, Itachi, you said that I will have training with everybody…when will that be?" Itachi was sitting directly across from Rix.

"Well, tomorrow would be best but it might not work out that way." Itachi's crimson eyes drifted to Deidara. "If Deidara would clean up the mess he made of the training grounds, it will be tomorrow."

"Hey! I did clea-" Sasori apparently kicked Deidara under the table.

"Brat, don't argue!" Sasori shouted.

"Danna! I wish you wouldn't shout in my ear, un." Deidara rubbed his ear. Rix shook her head and sighed.

_Shut up! God! Do you have to be annoying?_ "Hey, guys? How about not shouting at the table?" Rix suggested.

"Thank you. Rix is right. Shut up." Kakuzu agreed and glared at Sasori and Deidara.

"Rix, would you mind not butting in?" Sasori asked sarcastically.

"Sasori, I was just trying to bring some peace for dinner."

"We don't need you here, you're just going to die the first mission anyways." Rix's heart clenched. There it was…the Sasori that left fifteen years ago…

"Fine, you can think that but you're wrong, I will not die on the first mission. I can take care of myself. How about learning kindness? Maybe?" Rix smirked but that soon faded when a kunai was whizzing through the air towards her. She felt herself being pulled to the side and hugged close.

"What the fuck was that for? She was just dishing some of what you give Blondie back to you! Back off, fucker!" Hidan yelled at Sasori. Rix's body was pushed up against Hidan's. He was fast. He had literally jerked her out of the way in an instant.

"Uh, Hidan? You can let go now…" Hidan did so "Sasori wasn't in the wrong, I was pushing him." Rix stated as she took a deep breath.

"No. Rix, he _was_ in the wrong. He has no right whatsoever to attack you for pushing his buttons. Whatever happened when you were kids is in the past, but you will not be his punching bag." Rix smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Hidan." Sasori stood from his chair.

"Screw this!" He shouted as he walked down the hall.

_Screw yourself, puppet boy!_ Rix took the last bite of the boneless ribs Hidan made and stood up to wash her plate. Once she had finished she walked back over to the table. "So, Hidan, Kakuzu, since I'm going to be on your team…Itachi said…I'm going to have to share a room with you guys… Will that be a problem? If it is…I could sleep in the living room or something…" Kakuzu shook his head.

"Oi! We won't kick you out." Hidan smiled at her.

"We'll work out that stuff later." Kakuzu added. Rix nodded and eventually everyone moved to the living room and I sat on the floor, by myself, because the couch was full. Hidan soon popped a horror movie in the DVD player. Once the bloodshed and murder started Hidan and Rix busted out laughing while Kakuzu and Itachi remained stoic but Kisame yelped and covered his eyes at _all_ of the 'scary' parts.

A woman just got thrown into a wood chipper and Rix watched the spray of blood, bones, and flesh shoot out of the machine. At this part even the two stoic people cringed and made a face of disgust and Rix laughed.

"HA! Did you see that? That was frickin' gnarly, man!" She laughed some more.

"That…was hilarious!" Hidan managed to get out between laughs. By this time in the movie Rix was lying on her stomach with her chin in her hands. The movie ended with sappiness and morning over dead people and she had fallen asleep during the ending. Kakuzu stood up to get the movie out of the DVD player and noticed Rix had fallen asleep.


	6. Wake Up Call

"Somebody wake Rix up." Kisame ended up crouching down next to Rix and lightly shaking her.

"Rix…wake up…" Kisame softly said to Rix. She only moved her head to a different direction and mumbled something unintelligible. Kisame rubbed her back in circles, trying to coax her awake. "Rix…movie's over." Rix had opened her eyes slightly and began to come to.

"That's not going to do anything, watch this…RIX WAKE UP!" Hidan yelled next to Rix's ear. The redhead quickly wrapped one of her hands around the back of his neck jerked Hidan down.

"I'M AWAKE, DAMMIT!" Rix shouted into his ear. They both sat up and waited until the ringing in their ears stopped before standing. "Hn. I fell asleep on the floor…" Rix stated the obvious to herself. _Rix, you need real sleep. You just can't keep staying up for days on end until you pass out from exhaustion. What sleep you get, I get. What sleep you lack, I lack. We need sleep._ Rix sighed then gave a slight nod, unnoticed by the others in the room.

"Rix, our room is just down the hall, the very last one on the left." Hidan informed.

"Look for the bloodstains." Kakuzu added.

"Hey! You bastard! I keep the blood _inside_ the room!"

"How about keeping it _inside_ your body?" Kakuzu retorted. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"You know that's not going to happen! It's a ritual!" Kakuzu sighed. An all-out argument erupted and Rix snuck away back to the room and reached for the door knob but it felt like she shouldn't so she didn't. It was their room. It was their own little place. She remembered, back in Suna, her room-it was _hers_. She didn't like anyone to mess with it and she felt safe in there until - no, she's not going to recall that. She couldn't let herself, not now. She won't go there.

Rix settled on sitting beside the door in the hallway. Once they had finished the extremely long argument Kakuzu and Hidan returned to their room only to find Rix sitting outside.

"Why didn't you go in?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well, it's your room, I don't want to just barge in… It's your personal space, not mine to take." Rix answered simply and shrugged.

"It's your room too now." Kakuzu said gruffly.

"I'm sorry." Rix followed the two older men. They had each gotten ready for sleep in the bathroom that was already in the room. Rix went last and walked out in some pajama pants that surprised the two Akatsuki men. "Hey, there's nothing about me to gawk at, so chill." She looked down at herself, she had nothing revealing on so what was up?

"Your pants…" Rix nodded.

"Yes…I'm wearing pants, what's the big deal?" Hidan stepped from beside his bed. Rix's face lit up. "No…"

"Way…" Hidan finished her sentence.

"Hidan, are you…?" Rix started.

"Rix, are you…?" Hidan started as well. They both grasped something and showed each other.

"Yes!" They both shouted. "A Jashinist!" Once again, simultaneously. Kakuzu hung his head.

"Not…another…" Kakuzu mumbled to himself.

"Anyways…what's going to happen now? What's the sleeping arrangements? I'll sleep on the floor." The two men turned their heads to each other. The beds were queen sized but only because Hidan had kept falling off of his bed in the middle of the night and kept complaining. Soon enough Hidan had scored all of the members queen sized beds.


	7. Shame! You Dirty Little Thing!

"I'll sleep on the floor until you guys make up your minds." Rix sighed and laid down on the floor. She was soon greeted by Hagane. He walked out of her body and laid down next to her. This happened every night. He would lay down next to Rix and she would use him for heat and curl up next to him. He would allow this and enjoyed it as well.

"Holy fuck! What's that?" Hidan shouted. Hagane growled.

"I'm a who, not a what!" He sneered.

"Gah! It talks!" Hidan stumbled back. Hagane growled again.

"Watch it! I can -and will- tear you to bits!" Hagane threatened. Rix petted him to calm him. He purred.

"Hagane, chill." She whispered as she continued to pet him. He slowly shut his eyes and Rix curled up against his silver fur. He can change his fur from to pure steel to the way it is now, soft. "You'll learn more about him later guys, I'm sleeping." They eyed her oddly then Kakuzu walked over to shut off the lights and crawled into his bed. "Night, Hidan, Kakuzu, Hagane."

Rix heard a grunt from the two Akatsuki man and Hagane whispered a soft 'Goodnight, Rix' and she drifted away. Long hours later, a horrid 2:33 AM, Rix woke. She stood up and Hagane raised his head.

"Shh…Go back to sleep." Rix whispered and Hagane followed instruction. Rix quietly snuck out of the room and found her way to the kitchen. She was greeted by a light being on and Deidara sitting at the table. "Deidara? What're you doing up?" Deidara chuckled.

"I could ask you the same, un." Deidara motioned for Rix to join him at the table.

"Oreos? Care to share?" Rix asked politely. Deidara shrugged and pushed them between the two.

"They're an addiction of mine, un. We always have them around." Rix smiled.

"Good, I love Oreos." Rix got up from her seat and grabbed herself a glass of milk, being careful not to make too much noise. She sat back down next to Deidara. They talk for a few and Rix came up with a joke she was told a while back. "Deidara? Do you like jokes?"

"Yeah, un." Rix smirked.

"Okay, good, this is one of my favorites… This beautiful woman walks into a doctors office and the doctor is bowled over by how stunningly awesome she looks. All his professionalism goes right out the window...

He tells her to take off her pants, she does, and he starts rubbing her thighs.

"Do you know what I am doing?" Asks the doctor.

"Yes, checking for abnormalities." She replies.

He tells her to take off her shirt and bra, she takes them off. The doctor begins rubbing her breasts and asks, "Do you know what I am doing now?"

She replies, "Yes, checking for cancer."

Finally, he tells her to take off her panties, lays her on the table, gets on top of her and starts having sex with her. He says to her, "Do you know what I am doing now?"

She replies, "Yes, getting herpes - that's why I'm here!" Deidara held back a fit of laughter but it eventually busted out. Rix laughed with him.

"Shh, shh." Rix held back more laughter which resulted in a snort. "Let's not wake anybody…" They were both tried so hard to compose themselves.


	8. A Girl Can't Win, Can She?

"Deidara? Love? Are you in here?" Sasori walked around the corner and froze when he saw Rix. Everything went silent. Rix felt like she wasn't supposed to hear that. She _knew_ she wasn't supposed to hear that. She looked over to Deidara then to Sasori, Deidara, Sasori, Deidara, Sasori, Deidara…

"Oh my… Are you guys…?" She felt happiness fill her. "Oh my Jashin! You guys are! That's awesome!" She hugged Deidara tightly. "Deidara! Sasori! That's awesome!" Rix yawned. "Well, anyways…Hagane is probably pissed by now, or still asleep. I don't know. Goodnight guys." She washed her cup and left back to her room.

Sasori and Deidara blinked in a bit of confusion. Deidara cleaned up his mess and put the Oreos away. "That cousin of your's has a nice taste in jokes, un." Deidara said quietly to his lover and grabbed his wrist, dragging him back to bed.

Rix slowly creeps back into the room. "Where were you?" Hagane whispered harshly, respecting the others sleep.

"Yeah, where were you?" Hagane and Rix jump at the voice. Rix's eyes adjust to the pitch darkness of the room. She saw Hidan propped up on his elbow. She looked over to Kakuzu, he was in the same posture in his bed. Blue eyes, magenta eyes, and the oddly colored eyes of Kakuzu were looking at her.

"I woke up and hung out with Deidara in the kitchen for a while." Rix walked back over to Hagane and laid back down with him. "Night, again…" She heard shifting of blankets and Hagane whispered another 'Goodnight, Rix' and they all fell into sleep for the second time that night.

Rix felt Hagane nudge her. "Rix, wake up…"

"Nnnmmm…Later…" Rix mumbled back.

"Someone's here to see you." Hagane whispered to her.

"Who…?"

"Sasori…" Rix shot up straight, wide awake and alert. She saw Itachi standing in front of her, looking down at her.

"Nice to see you awake." Rix sighed, but in frustration.

"This is Itachi. Not Sasori." Hagane chuckled.

"Yes, I know."

"Well, I just wanted you to know that we won't be having training today, Kisame and I have a mission." Rix nodded and Itachi walked away. She looked back over to the digital clock and saw it was only four in the morning. Hidan and Kakuzu were still asleep so she decided to have another go-round with sleep.

"Hagane…You're not very nice…" Rix mumbled as she curled up against him again and drifted back into a sleep that made her toss and turn. She had another nightmare, though without the screaming out in horror. She woke again, but it was at a more reasonable hour in the morning, 6:32 AM. She sneaked out of the room but before this she let Hagane walk back into her body. As she's walking down the hallway to the kitchen, she sees that a light is on.

She turned the corner and saw Deidara, a cup of coffee in hand. The blonde looks over to Rix. "Good morning, Rix, un." Rix turned fully to Deidara and he saw her disturbed, tired-looking face. "Un, or not…" Rix sighed and took a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm fine…" She smiled a cheap smile and looks away.

"Even I know you're not, un. What happened, un?" Rix shook her head and smiled the same cheap, forced smile. "You can talk to me, un, you probably don't have anyone else to talk to." Rix sighed.

"Maybe later…" Deidara smiled.

"Ha! So there _is_ something wrong, un!" Rix glared at him.

"What's wrong with who?" Sasori walked around the corner again. Rix turned around and Sasori took a look at her facial expression. "That knocks the who down…"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a little, uh…nothing." Rix shook her head, making her red locks flow with the movements. One of the chunks of her hair was caught and tugged on.

"So, where's that cat of yours?" Rix snapped her head around to see Hidan. She glared at him. "Your fucking glare matches Sasori's exactly!" That made Sasori glare at him as well. "See?" Deidara examined the looks and nodded.

"I see it, un."

"GAH!" Rix hid her face in her hands. She looked back at Hidan "One: Hagane is not a 'cat', he's a steel tiger. Two: Don't tug, pull, pet, touch my hair, _ever again_."

Hidan smirked. "You mean…like this?" Hidan ran his hand down the top of her head and slid his fingers through her long hair. Rix accidentally let a small moan of pleasure pass her lips.

"GAH! Hidan! St-stop that!" Rix shouted while holding her head and slapped Hidan on the chest once. "You bastard!"

"That was fucking funny!" Hidan chuckles. Rix growled and crossed her arms across her chest. A little bit of anger mixed with the disturbed look on her face.

"What's your fucking problem?" Hidan asked while poking her cheek. Rix sighed, knowing that she couldn't win.

"Nothing." Rix closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fucking lie." Hidan smirked

"Fucking truth."

"Lying isn't a very nice thing to do." Hidan gave her a 'Tsk, Tsk' look.

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not."

"Says you!" Hidan crossed his arms across his chest and gave a smug look.

"That's right." Rix hung her head and held her face in her hands.

"Okay, fine, I had a dream, whoopty doo." Rix's voice was muffled and tired. At this point, Kakuzu had walked into the kitchen, unnoticed. So, there was Rix, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu in the kitchen together.

"If you need to talk, un, we could-" Rix smiled, gathering her usual happy, joyful mask together.

"I'm fine." Rix stood up and grabbed a mug of coffee then sat back down. "So, Itachi left for a mission this morning, when do you reckon he'll be ba-" Before Rix could even finish she heard Kisame's voice.

"We're back!"

"Never mind." Rix felt the two chakra signatures enter the room. She turned around and greeted the two older males. "Hi! How was the mission?" Kisame was the one to answer.


	9. Training

"Easy." He walked past Rix and ruffled her hair, she bit her bottom lip to keep from making the same mistake. A small stream of blood streaked down her chin. Hidan snorted from suppressed laughter and Rix glared daggers at him in return. She saw a napkin being held out to her. She looked over to the person, it was Sasori. Weird, he just tried to kill her yesterday and now he's showing some sort of kindness.

"Thanks." She took the napkin and wiped away the blood and held it to the puncture that her tooth made in her lip. Kisame and Itachi sat at the table and Itachi noticed that she was holding the napkin to her lip. He didn't even have to ask, the look on his face asked the question. "I bit it." He just nodded. Rix felt the warm liquid seep through the napkin a bit.

"How much fucking blood do I have in my lip?" Rix quickly rushed to her bedroom, leaving the other people in the kitchen a little confused. She ran into the bathroom, leaving the door open, it didn't matter because she was just trying to stop the bleeding. She eventually did get it to stop and sighed, looking at the bloodied napkin. _Damn, I have a lot of blood, apparently._

"You've got training." Rix turned around and found Kakuzu in the doorway. Rix nodded her head.

"Do you know with who?"

"Sasori's puppet." Kakuzu shrugged. "Technically Sasori." Rix sighed and exited the room with Kakuzu. Rix was mentally preparing for the training while following Kakuzu to the training grounds. They walked out to a big field with the whole Akatsuki, save for Leader and his partner, off to the side. Rix walked out to the middle of the field, directly opposite of Sasori and his summoned puppet.

"All you have to do is land a hit." That's all he said before commanding his puppet to attack Rix. The puppet went for a direct blow to the stomach but Rix jumped to the side, just out of it's way. She tried for a kick to it's face but it grabbed her by the ankle and threw her to the side. She hit the ground on her back then tumbled with the rest of the force. She ran at the puppet and ended up just blocking punches and kicks. It didn't let her have enough time to even try to gain the advantage.

She dodged for hours, her energy depleting. She had to get time to catch some of her breath, and she knew it. She finally was able to jump away and summon her own taka. She jumped onto him and flies into the air, contemplating what to do next. She finally caught her breath and dived down then jumped from the bird, releasing the summon. She landed onto her feet and popped a few food pills.

_Okay, Hagane, I need some of that power._ Rix quickly started to feel new energy and power rush into her body. Two steel cat ears emerged from her head and a long tail appeared. Both being made out of plates of steel. Her canines grew noticeably in size and she dropped to all fours. She raced towards the puppet at immense speed and threw a low kick to try to knock it's legs from underneath it. That failed so she jumped backwards.

She told Hagane that she need the next level of power and he willingly gave it to her. Her whole body was covered in steel plates and she had paws and claws, the whole deal. She turned into a tiger, she looked like a miniature form of Hagane. She ran at it again, swiping sharp claws at the puppet. That wasn't any help. More hours of intense training and brutal beating from his puppet was taking a huge toll on her body. She let go of Hagane's power hours ago and was just about to collapse. She mustered up some more energy and went for another hit.

She was about five centimeters away from a good blow but the puppet was too fast. The puppet kicked her away and actually went for a weapons attack. The puppet shot out senbon. Sasori was hoping that she would dodge because they were poisoned. He didn't mean to trigger that mechanism but his finger's joints were needing to be oiled after this.

Rix's body couldn't take anymore and began to give into unconscious. She noticed the senbon and tried to move but her body wouldn't move. _Move! Move, dammit, MOVE!_ The moment the senbon slid nicely into her flesh she passed out and fell backwards. Deidara knew that those needles were poisoned and ran over to Rix, her breathing was struggled and heavy. He put his ear to her chest and listened to her lungs around the senbon.

"Danna! You punctured her lungs!" Deidara yelled to Sasori with a hint of anger but mostly just worry and urgency. The others ran up to the unconscious girl at the alarm in Deidara's voice. Sasori was one of the first to get to her after Deidara's yell. The blow she took was cheap, but not something to be taken lightly. He checked her pulse, and it was like small twitches, fleeting movements but no real energy. She was barely hanging on. Sasori checked her breathing and listened to her lungs around the senbon, and he could hear the punctures in her lungs wheezing.

"Damn…" Sasori whispered to himself.

"Oi! What was that for? This is training, not all-out battle, fucker! Leader will be pissed if she dies." Sasori felt rage build up inside of him.

"SHUT UP!" Sasori roared. Everybody was stunned, Sasori never lost his cool, ever but this is the girl he raised for Christ's sake. He was the only one to raise her, since her parents couldn't care less. How do you think Sasori would feel if she died, how would he feel if she died and it was because of _him_?

Sasori picked her up, careful of the needles and carried her to the medical wing of the hideout. Most of the members have never even been in there, they never needed to be. Sasori had actually been in there many times because of Deidara when he first was a member and even now, Deidara screws up and gets hurt. Sasori laid Rix down on a bed gingerly. He started to carefully remove the senbon with some of Itachi's help. He unzipped the plain black zip-up hoodie that Rix wouldn't give up for anything.

"Itachi, I need the scissors." Itachi handed Sasori the scissors and he cut Rix's shirt open, right down the middle. Sasori cleaned and disinfected the punctures. Rix started to have a coughing fit and they quickly sit her up straight. Blood started to come with every cough and she was awake now. Her breathing was struggled and slow. Rix quickly passed out again and they continued their work. Sasori didn't have an antidote to this poison because it was one that he stopped using and thought he had cleaned all of it off of his weapons but he hadn't with these.

"She'll be fine…" _I hope…_ Kakuzu, Kisame and Itachi left the room, with talk on what just happened. Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara stayed with her and sat in the chairs in the room. Rix was partially awake when Sasori had finished and she finally gathered the strength to sit herself up on her elbows. They all looked over to her with worry on their faces.

"Of course I'll be fine…" Rix smirked.


	10. Random Weapons

"There ya go, acting tougher than you really are. Just stop it and rest." Rix glared at Sasori.

"Why don't you back off and shut up?" Rix growls. Sasori went over to her and pushed her shoulders down so that she was laying down again. When her back hit the bed she coughed up more blood. Sasori jerked his hands back and stepped back.

"I'm didn't mean to-" Rix chuckles.

"Just shut up already, I'm fine." She said in an amused voice but she does lie back down and drift into sleep. Sasori sits back down with his fellow Akatsuki and they talk for awhile until they hear Rix's constant shifting. This time Deidara walks over to her side. A thin layer of sweat covered her face.

Deidara put his hand to her forehead but quickly pulled his hand away. "What's up, Deidara?" Deidara motioned for them to come over to her.

"Is it just me or is she burning, un?" Sasori put the back of his hand on her cheek and nodded.

"It might be because of the old poison, it's weak and the fever will pass." Deidara nodded in understanding but Hidan still looked at her with sad, magenta eyes. Every hour they would have to induce coughing fits to rid Rix's lungs of any fluids.

"You can go back into your room tomorrow but you still have to stay in bed for a week. Any sign of a relapse and you'll be stuck in here again." Sasori said while checking her pulse.

"Finally." Deidara, Sasori and Hidan stayed with her the whole time. Sasori? Sure. Deidara? She can understand. Hidan? No idea whatsoever… "Hn, I'm extremely bored."

"Well, try to fucking dodge things and maybe you wouldn't be bored right now." Hidan shot.

"Well, why don't you shut up?"

"Well, what if I don't want to?"

"Well, what if I make you?"

"I'd like to see it."

"I'd like to do it!" Rix swiftly threw a kunai right where Hidan's legs were parted while sitting in the chair. Hidan's face grew pale.

"Where do you keep getting those, un?" Deidara asked sternly. Rix shrugged and gave a smirk.

"I'm good like that?" Deidara held out a hand and Rix placed three kunai in it. Deidara shot her a dirty look and she threw the blanket off of her and unclasped a holster from her ankle. Deidara smirked as it landed in his hand.

"Thank you, un." Deidara, coming to know Rix over the few days, sighed. "Any more, un?"

"Well, only senbon but what harm can those do?" They all gave her priceless looks. "Oh…right…" She unclasped another holster from her other ankle and reluctantly gave it to Deidara. "I wanna be sacrificing somebody right now…"

Rix and Hidan sighed in unison. "Tell be about it."

"Wait a minute…" Sasori started.

"Sacrificing, un?" Deidara finished. Rix nodded and pulled her rosary out.

"Jashinism, my friend." Rix sighed again. "So-frickin'-bored!" She pounded her fists down on the bed between every word. Her face lit up and she looked back up to the men in the room. "Does anybody have paper and a pencil?" All three Akatsuki shook their heads. "Damn." _Hagane…could you come out here and let me pet you? I'm bored~!_ Hagane walked out of her body and lied down next to her. The other three in the room just looked at them in complete confusion, amazement, and a slight pinch of fear of the huge animal that just came out of her body. They froze in their place like in the method of 'If I don't move, maybe it won't see me.'

"Don't stare." Hagane growled out and the men shrank back.

"I-it can talk, un?" Hagane sighed.

"How would you like it if I referred to you as an 'it'?" Hagane snarled

"I'm sorry, un?" Hagane nodded.

"It's alright, Deidara-kun." Rix, completely oblivious to the whole 'it' situation, started to rest her top-half on Hagane and twirl his silver hair between her fingers. The boys, still confused , amazed, and scared watched her lovingly begin to stroke his head.

"So, guys, what's up? What happened to your voices?" She looked over to them. "Oh. Heh, this is Hagane, he's the one who gave me the whole steel plated ability thing in training." Deidara couldn't resist but wonder how she can cuddle with a frickin' huge tiger.

"I have to ask: is he soft, un?" Rix smiled.

"Yeah." She turned her attention to the purring animal beside her. "Can they pet you?" Hagane nodded and Hidan was the first to literally jump up and run over to them. He hesitantly put his hand on Hagane's neck and slowly slid his hand down.

"I actually can say I did this without getting my hand bit off or being fucking mauled." Hagane chuckled.

"Would you like for me to maul you?" Hagane opened his blue eyes to meet fuchsia. Hidan took his hand away quickly and shook his head vigorously. "I was kidding." Hidan laughed a little and continued to pet Hagane. Eventually Deidara walked over to them and pets his back.

"Oh! Hagane! Could you tell us a story?" Rix asked like a small child. Hagane opened his eyes a thought a little.

"Actually, I have one that might interest you, Sasori-kun." Sasori scoffed at the 'kun' added to his name.

"I do not enjoy a childish story time." Hagane sighed.

_**You guys are Amazing! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! (Yeah, after you bitch and complain) They make me look stupid, I smile at the computer like a crazy person! (You have a split, you ARE crazy)**_


	11. Enlightenment

"Okay, listen or not, I don't care." Hagane had to think of where to start the story and smiles, pleased with the beginning. "Well, I guess I'll educate you on the subject first, you might not have even heard of this man. I know Rix has, and I'm sure Sasori has but for Deidara's and Hidan's sake I'll start it out with an introduction. Monzaemon Chikamatsu is the inventor of the art of puppetry." That name flipped Sasori's full attention to Hagane. He smirked and continued.

"Originally using puppets as a source of entertainment, Chikamatsu worked diligently with several shinobi to convert the talent into a unique form of combat. Eventually, he created the Puppet Master Technique, in which chakra strings are used to control puppets." Sasori was genuinely interested in the subject and by this point, Hidan and Deidara had made their way onto the bed with Rix and Hagane, also very interested.

"Being the creator of the technique, Chikamatsu was the very first shinobi-puppeteer, and as such he created the White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu. The puppets, reportedly strong enough to take down an entire castle, were designed to work together and, as such, were much more powerful than the standard puppet. One such example was the puppets' use of Three Buddhist Treasures Vacuum Destruction, which consisted of the combining of three puppets to create a vortex that sucked in everything within range."

Hagane chuckled. "Well, now that I've even caught Little Mister Puppeteer's attention, I'll tell the story of how Chikamatsu took down the castle of The Feudal Lord Daikic." Sasori looked away at the 'Little Mister Puppeteer' part from embarrassment. He looked back towards Hagane as he continued his story. "Well, a very long time ago, I witnessed this all take fold. I do not know the specifics of why Chikamatsu was attacking the Feudal Lord's castle but he was a very stealthy man, being able to sneak past the guards and gates unnoticed. When he accidentally stepped on a trapped stone he was caught, it signaled a mob of guards to gather around the legendary puppet master."

Hagane scanned the purely interested faces before him. "He knew that he would have to fight and willingly did so. Summoning up his ten puppets the guards actually laughed at the man, having hundreds of guards around him but only ten puppets to defend himself. Little did they know, they were going to be brutally slaughtered by those very ten puppets. The battle began and Chikamatsu began to work his way through the mob, blood splattered everywhere, all over the puppets pure white cloaks. With those bloodstains, it stained the puppets as mass destruction tools. Chikamatsu enjoyed the rush of his battle puppetry and that's what fueled him to clear the whole courtyard of living souls beside his own."

Hagane reflected on the bloody sight that stood before him that night. "He gave up on any plans of stealth and just barged inside of the castle. The Feudal Lord, being sure that his guards would take down the intruder easily, just sent every last one of his guards out to fight, leaving nobody to watch over him and his family. Chikamatsu, with quick and fluid movements slit the throat of the sleeping Feudal Lord and went for his family next. He threw poisoned senbon at the wife and little boy, letting them die of the poison instead of finishing them off." Hagane sighed and continued the story.

"Chikamatsu knew he had to get out of there as quick as possible, his chakra supply dangerously low, before shinobi were sent after him. I never did see him again after that night and I never will, given that he's long since dead." Rix began to clap.

"That was a-w-e, awesome!" Sasori looked down and away.

"I feel like such a child."

Hagane chuckled. "Did you not enjoy the story?"

Sasori sighed in defeat. "Yes…I did…"

"Think of it enlightenment, instead of story time." Hagane chuckled again. Rix tackled Hagane.

"You're so ol - wise." Rix and Hagane laughed. "Okay, I'm hungry." Rix hopped off the bed but was stopped from leaving by Sasori. "I'm fine! I can leave the room without dying, I promise." Sasori glared at her. "I'm fine. See?" Rix took deep breaths but her plan backfired and a coughing fit began. She collapsed to her hands and knees. Hagane caught the alarm and jumped from the bed, making a loud thump as he did.

Hagane bowed his head and Rix latched onto it. He managed to get her on his back and jump back onto the bed.

"Nice backfire." Hidan commented.

"Shut…up." Rix managed to breathe out between coughs. She lowered her head again, and was shocked along with everybody else in the room. Blood spattered onto the sheets. She clasped her hands over her mouth, as if trying to stop the blood and make everything okay. Blood leaked between her fingers and she began to shake.

"Damn! Damn it all to Hell!" Sasori shouted in anger and rushed back over to Rix. "I told you not to even get out of this bed!" Sasori's harsh voice wasn't helping her already scared position. For the first time since she converted to Jashinism, she actually feared for her life. Every Jashinist knows that you're not a full immortal, but damn close to it. You can still die from only two things. One being natural causes as in illnesses, hunger, and thirst. The other being poison, her situation.

"Get…away." Rix mumbled, her words gurgling with the blood cupped in her hand. Hidan rushed over to her and hopped on the bed to hold her, he knew how scared she may be. Rix leaned into Hidan's grasp and Sasori felt like he just got a kunai in the stomach. He cared for her, he _raised_ her yet she tells him to stay away from her then lets some guy she doesn't really know all that well hold her?

Deidara noticed some of the hurt in his lovers eyes and walked up to him then wrapped his arms around Sasori from behind. "Something's happening to her and she's most likely scared and you yell at her like you're about to strike her, un, it's fine." Deidara kissed the crook of Sasori's neck. "I promise, un." Sasori leans into Deidara's hold and sighs.

"I should apologize, huh, Deidara?" He felt the blonde nod his head and let go of his waist. Sasori approached the bed and Hidan glares at him.

"She's scared shitless right now, dammit, leave her alone." Hidan harshly whispered. Sasori understood and retreated. Rix's body still racking with coughs and her hands still dripping blood. Sasori couldn't tell if it was from the pooled blood cupped in her hands or if there's more that's being added to it. Rix raised her eyes to Sasori and finally opened her hands. Blood splashed down on the sheet beneath her. "Help…me" Rix's whole chin, mouth and the bottom part of her jaw was completely painted red. She looked like Zetsu after having one of his meals, only terrified. This was more blood than before and it worried everybody like no tomorrow.


	12. I Can't Tell You Why

"Calm down." Hidan whispered, feeling her body shaking. His grip got tighter, trying to steady her body. A shaky hand reached up to her rosary and griped it tight. Hidan started to pray with her and she finally gave up on holding in her fear. She turned to him, grasped the cloth of his cloak and twisted it as she screamed into his chest, smearing blood all over him. Her screams were drawled and extremely disturbing, even hearing them muffled.

"Don't let me die…" Rix whimpered into Hidan's chest. He pulled her in his lap and held her close.

"I fucking won't let you die, I promise." Rix looked up to him, her face dry, without tears but the thorough coat of blood is now smeared. Hidan blindly searched for a rag found it just before his patience ran out. He wiped the blood from her face. He smiled. "Your face is much prettier without all of that blood."

Rix smiled weakly and buried her face back into his firm hold. She was really at peace in that moment, save for the whole scared out of her wits part. She leaned further into Hidan's tight grip, basking in the warmth and gentleness. Hidan laid her back down and started to pull away but Rix whimpered and looked at him with scared and slightly disappointed eyes. He picked her up bridal style.

"We need to change the sheets before you can lie back down."

"I want a bath." Rix's voice cracked and horse from either the coughing or the screaming, they couldn't tell which, probably from both.

"Is there a bath in here?" Hidan asked for her.

"Yeah, it's that door." Sasori pointed to the only door that was closed. Hidan put Rix down, and left to get her pajamas to change into. Rix stumbled to the bathroom and shed the blood stained clothes. She ran the bathwater and waited until it was just to her liking, almost scalding but not quite. Rix carefully lowered herself into the bathwater and dipped under the surface. She looks around for some shampoo and found some Herbal Essences but in big dark letters it read: DEIDARA'S. Rix shrugged and decided to use it, if he needs more, she has some.

She massaged the shampoo into her hair then dunked herself again, rinsing as much out as she can then does it again until it's completely out. She used the conditioner that is also Deidara's but she spotted a shower head and decided to use that instead this time. Rix washed her body and climbed out of the tub, unplugging the drain and listening to the water gurgle down it.

Hidan's knock on the door startled her. "I'm just going to toss your clothes in, I'm not going to look." Hidan spoke to her through the door. He cracked the door and it about to literally toss the clothes onto the floor but Rix's wet hand is placed on his and she gently takes the clothes from his hands. He shut the door and she slipped on her plain white tee and her Jashin symbol printed pajama pants. Rix towel dried her hair and combed out any knots. She combed the shorter chunk of hair back into it's place. She exited the bathroom and climbed back onto her bed, her relapse earlier wearing her out.

"How're you feeling?" Hidan's and Hagane's voices mingled as they spoke in unison.

"Hn, better." Hidan got back onto her bed and she welcomed him by a warm smile. He hugged her close.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better." He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "That was one stupid ass stunt." Rix nodded and she knew it was her fault, if she hadn't tried to convince Sasori that she was fine, this never would've happened. "It's not your fault." Hidan stated firmly, like he was reading her mind. Rix nodded and her eyelids drooped. Hidan laid her down and decided to stay with her. He draped an arm across her waist and pulled her closer. She looked into Hidan's eyes, a silent 'thank you'. Hidan nodded and she drifted away, Hidan following suit.

"If he does anything, I swear…" Sasori growled, watching them sleep.

"Un. Calm down, he's sleeping, un, it's fine." Deidara played with a tussle of red hair.

Sasori sighed. "I guess you're right, he's only comforting her, nothing's happening between them." Whimpers from Rix alerted Sasori. Suddenly, within a blink of an eye, Rix was up straight screaming in some type of horror. Hidan was wide awake and trying to stop her screaming. Sasori and Deidara were at her side as she was bent over, screaming. This time Deidara decided to rub her back, in attempt to calm her. She looked up to him with fear stricken eyes.

"I need to talk now." She whispered and Deidara sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened, un?" Rix took a deep breath and started.

"Well, it…was like a flashback, I guess…"

_Whoa, un. A flashback can do this much to her, un? What the hell happened?_

"A couple years after Sasori left Suna, my parents started to act rather cruel…" None of the men in the room liked where this was heading. "They would find ways to…uh…punish me." Rix's voice shook. "They would torture me…" Rix started choking on her words, on the verge of tears but suppressed them and kept talking. "Any sharp object…" Rix swallowed. "And they would…" She coked on her words again, struggling harder with the tears. "They would…" Deidara saw that her body began to shake and pulled her into his lap.

"They would what, un?" Deidara whispered to her.

"They would…" Rix couldn't get any further than that. She tilted her head up to the ceiling, keeping the tears from falling. The tears were gone and she attempted to finish. "They would…r…" She stopped herself.

_Anything but that, anything but that, anything but that, please!_ Sasori screamed in his head.

_No…this better not be what I think it is, un…_ Deidara hoped so desperately that it hadn't happened to her.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me!_ Hidan screeched in his thoughts.

"R-r…ape me…" Rix finally choked out. "It rips what innocence that you would like to keep away… and it hurts…" Deidara nodded his head.

"I know it does."

"No, you don't know." Rix shook her head.

"Yes, I do, un." Rix's throat seemed to be closing tighter every second.

"How coul-" She choked again. A warm liquid ran down her face, she was shocked. Rix ignored what she thought just happened. "How could you even? You don't know how bad it feels to have your virginity taken by your own dad! It hurts and it just doesn't go away! It won't GO AWAY!" Rix finally broke down and cried for the first time in eternity, it seems. "HE WON'T GO AWAY! Why won't he just go away…?" Rix cried harder.

"I can't tell you why he won't go away, un, but I certainly know what it's like, un." Sadness and hurt filled Deidara's eyes as Rix looked up at him.


	13. Real Kisses

"Y-you do…?" Deidara nodded. "Oh my Jashin! I'm so sorry, Deidara! I didn't mean to…! I…was being a brat."

"Brat my ass! Those bastards!" Hidan shouted. He knew about Deidara and he got worked up and practically went berserk until he heard that Deidara had killed them and it was over, but still, Hidan was _mad_.

"They're gone now, some _misfortunate_ accident happened and the house just so happened to blow up." Deidara sighed.

"I have a feeling you had something to do with that, un."

"Well, what'd you do?"

"Blew them up, un." Rix giggled.

"My point exactly." Her tears were gone and she stifled a yawn.

"Sleep, now that you've talked about it, you might not have the dreams again, un." Rix nodded and lied back down with her back against Hidan's chest. He pulled her closer, in a possessive way, saying 'Touch her and you die.' She snuggled into him anyways, knowing that he's thoroughly pissed.

"Thank you, Hidan…" She slipped away and woke up the next morning to Hagane entering her body again. When he does that it's like pouring ice water all over her. Rix sits up, Hidan's arm falling off of her limply. Sasori and Deidara seemed to have been awake already.

"Morning, guys." They turn to her and Deidara smiles.

"How'd ya sleep, un?" Rix nodded, saying it was nightmare free.

"Hn? Oh, Rix, you're awake…" Hidan's voice was heavy with sleep but he sat up anyways. "I'm glad you're feeling better…" Hidan patted her back and in turn it causes another coughing fit. Hidan hissed through his teeth, realizing he just screwed up.

Her coughs start off dry but become laced with more blood. She recovered soon and started gasping for air. She hugged Hidan. "I don't want to die." Rix whispered.

"You're not going to die, I'll make sure of it." Hidan whispered to her. Rix sighed in contentment and snuggled into his arms.

"You better." Rix whispered back. Hidan chuckled and tightened his grip on her then loosened it, like in a hug, but kept his arms wrapped around her. Hidan finally woke up all of the way and started to remember yesterday's events. The news and how angry he had been all rushed back into his body. He gripped her and pulled her closer to his body. "Hey, guys?" The other two men in the room looked up to her, though both had been watching her from the corners of their eyes. "I just wanted to thank you, I can't believe that you could put up with me this long without trying to kill me or something of the sort." Deidara chuckled.

"Killing you would be the exact opposite of we want to do, un." Rix smiled back and looked to Hidan.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're here for me…" Hidan locked eyes with Rix, gazing into her deep brown orbs.

_Oh, Jashin, forgive me for this!_ Hidan captured Rix's lips gently with his. She was stunned and froze before easing into the kiss, their lips moving in time with each other. They broke away from the other with their faced painted red.

"I'm sorry." They apologized simultaneously, looking down and away.

_Was that my first real kiss…? Yes, it has to be, the others weren't meaningful, only lustful. Or was that lust too…? I don't know anymore!_ Rix felt a hand caress her cheek and faced Hidan as he did so.

"I'm not sorry, actually." Hidan's eyes begged for more and Rix scanned his eyes for that one glimmer she knew too well. It never showed, only an emotion she didn't think she knew. Rix's eyes answered his begging. Hidan pushed her down so that she laying beneath him. Sasori was about to go berserk and make Hidan with he could die when Deidara gripped his wrist, pulling Sasori back towards him.

"Danna, un, calm down, he's not going to ravish her, she'll rip him to pieces if he starts to do anything. I know it. Remember when you started to go too far a long while back, un?" Sasori nodded, still watching the two only look into each other's eyes, nothing else. "I freaked out, she'll do the same, un." Sasori nodded again. Hidan finally planted a single soft peck on Rix's lips. He went back for another longer kiss, Hidan begged for entrance but Rix denied. He softly bit down on her bottom lip and she gasped, Hidan taking this advantage and pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Hidan enjoyed the taste that was uniquely Rix's, it was bittersweet. Hidan massaged Rix's tongue with his own and a soft moan vibrated through his mouth but got lost in Hidan's throat, only Hidan and Rix knew she made it. They broke for air, panting slightly.

"Hidan…why are you doing this?"

"Yeah, that's right, why is he doing this…" Sasori grumbled.

"I…I think I-" Hidan got stopped by a book that Sasori had been reading hitting him on the head.

"BULLSHIT!" Sasori shouted.

_**Hello people~! I'm really glad that you guys have followed the story and I appreciate it! (After you bitch and complain about how long it took for people to review... Though it didn't take long at all.) Thank you all for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts! **_

_**Dear Storm the Albatross , gaarasluva , and windwolf1988,**_

_**Welcome to the OWA Review Bandwagon! (Cangrat-u-fucking-lations.)**_

_** Sincerely yours, **_

_** xXBittersweet LoverXx**_


	14. Something Between Them

"What the hell? What was that for?" Deidara yanked Sasori down from his standing position.

"Danna!" Deidara's whisper is harsh. "Did you not see how scared for her life she was and yet he gets her to smile, un! So, tell me what you think, is there not something between them, un?" Sasori sighed and nodded his head in defeat. Rix wasn't the four-year-old little girl he left back in Suna. She was nineteen now and could make her own decisions, be they good or bad.

"How about not fucking hitting me with a book? Do you think you could do that?" Hidan snaps.

"Shut your mouth!" Sasori shouts back. Hidan growled.

"Well, why don't yo-" Hidan stopped from Rix's hand caressing his cheek.

"Shh…don't argue…" Rix smiled at him, shutting him up. Deidara smiled, nobody could ever shut Hidan up like that. The silver haired Jashinist nuzzled into the crook of Rix's neck. "Hidan?" He lifted his head to listen to her. "I've got a secret for you…" Hidan came closer and she screamed like she was dying into his ear. "That was for messing with my hair." Rix smiled and winked at the dizzy Jashinist above her.

Sasori looked over to his lover. "That was something that you would do." Deidara nodded his head vigorously a grin playing across his face.

"Geez, Rix, did you have to do that?" Hidan asked before shaking his head, trying to get the ringing to stop.

"Well, no, not really, but I did anyways." Hidan gave up and just collapsed next to her and hugged her against his body again. Unknown by the four in the room, the other members have decided to visit, they had gotten back from missions and everything seemed to be slacking. Kisame was the first to enter.

"Ne, hey gu-" Kisame spotted Hidan nuzzling into Rix's neck then begin to nip at it. The others walk in, still unnoticed by the four. Sasori and Deidara, cuddling and drifting in and out of sleep in a chair. Hidan and Rix, Hidan whispering to the redhead while leaving his mark on her. Both with their eyes closed, basking in the moment.

"HIDAN! What're you doing?" Hidan jumped at his partners loud and harsh voice, being that he was on the edge of the bed to begin with, he fell.

"Ouch! Mother fucker, son of a bitch that hurt!" Hidan grumbled, while rubbing his bottom and standing.

"Ne, Kakuzu, maybe you shouldn't have stopped him." Kisame lightly elbows the said stitched nin jokingly.

"We didn't mean to interrupt." Itachi ignored his partner's kidding. "We just figured we should visit." The Uchiha speaking for the rest of them.

"Yeah, and was fucking making me fall off of the bed a plan or something?" Hidan asked while climbing back onto the bed and pulling Rix into his arms, the redhead sighing in contentment.

"Well, if you wasn't cuddling with her, then you wouldn't have ended up on the floor." Kakuzu retorted.

"She was scared!" Kakuzu laughed.

"Of what? Death? She's a Jashinist."

"Yes, dammit! Of death, back off!" The argument continues for a while.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Rix shouted, quieting the two arguing partners. She started to cough again and Hidan quickly bent her down, to keep her from choking. Drops of blood splattered down on the sheets, Rix covered her mouth again, holding the blood in her hands. "Damn!" Rix breathed out as the other members come over to her and Itachi rubbed her back in circles.

The blood was slowly dripping from between her fingers. Itachi slowly lowered her hands from her face and they broke apart, splashing a large amount of blood on the sheets. Sasori had went to get bottled water and something sweet because of the blood loss. Kisame grabbed a towel to catch the blood on and gave it to Rix. She put it up to her mouth and it stopped soon after. She leaned into Hidan again.

"Don't let me die, Hidan, I don't want to die…" Rix began to sob and he comforted her.

Sasori walked back into the room and Itachi glared at him. "I thought you said the poison was weak."

"It is, if it wasn't, she'd be dead by now." Itachi then looked back over to Hidan, glare still in place.

"What does she mean 'die'? She's a Jashinist."

Hidan nodded. "Yes, she can die, if it were me in this fucking position, I could too."

"Hidan, no!" Rix shouted at him clutching the fabric of his cloak in her hands.

"Look at me." Rix shook her head. "Rix, I want you to look at me." She shook her head again. "Rix…" She did finally look up at him and tears glossed her face. "You look like you just ate somebody." Hidan commented as he wiped away her blood and pulled her fully into his lap, rocking side to side slowly.

"I don't want to die, Hidan…" Rix managed to choke out between sobs. Hidan sighed and shook his head.

"Who said that I'd let you die, fucker? Hum?" Rix shook her head and sobbed more into Hidan's grasp.

"I've had enough." Kakuzu stated as he walked away.

"Well screw you too!" Hidan shouted back to him. Itachi and Kisame leave after awhile of chatting and helping with the sheets again. Everyone in the room is almost asleep now, the light being turned off a while ago. Sasori and Deidara took the bed next to Rix's and slept there.

"Hidan?" Rix whispered to see if he was awake.

"Yes?" Rix snuggled closer.


	15. Time Freezes

_**Well, this isn't the longest chapter in the world, but hey, I had to do a little something for **__**Storm the Albatross, the one and only person that reviews to EVERY SINGLE chapter I put out there. Not that other people don't it's just as soon as I put something out, there's a review in my inbox from Storm. It keeps me going, and it makes me super happy! =3**_

"I…I love you." Time froze for the two. Hidan stunned all to hell, but relived. "It's okay if you don't love me, I just wanted for you to know…" There was a silence. Rix's heart clenched and she felt tears sting her eyes. She knew she shouldn't have said that, she should've never opened up. Ever. Now she felt like a fool and vowed to herself that she would never open herself again. Vowed to never speak of love, for it's just an illusion, something that screws with you until you give into it then it rips you apart.

"I love you too, Rix." Rix felt Hidan's lips kiss her forehead gently. The tears that she didn't know she shed caught his eyes. "Stop crying, there's no need to cry. I'll be here, I won't let you die, and…I love you, Rix, I love you." He wiped away a falling tear with his thumb.

"You don't know just how happy I am…" Rix pressed her self against Hidan.

"I'm pretty sure I do." Hidan kissed the top of her head and let sleep creep into his mind.


	16. The Night

Weeks passed after they confessed and Rix had begun to sleep in Hidan's bed. Rix's first mission was a success and she was admitted into the Akatsuki. Things were normal, Sasori and Deidara arguing about art, Kakuzu and Hidan arguing about everything, Kisame and Itachi being the least annoying pair.

"Hidan-kun…" Rix caressed the said silver haired male's face. "Why don't we ever-"

"I don't want to hurt you, I couldn't live for an eternity knowing I hurt you." Rix sighed and kissed Hidan.

"You won't hurt me, please? I mean, c'mon, we both wanna." Hidan sighed, giving into Rix.

"Fine." He kissed her gently then took off her shirt and she followed along willingly. He kissed Rix's neck and followed down to her chest. He licked you.

"Hida-kuun!" Rix moaned with delight.

"Yes?" He said before placing a soft, gentle kiss on her lips again.

"I love you…" Rix embraced him to herself.

"Aww…Rix, you're so sweet!" She smiled

"I know…" The bed under her smelled strongly of Hidan, despite all of the times she had slept in it too. It intoxicated her thoughts. There was saliva down Rix's neck and under her jaw bone. Hidan's hands squeezed tight at her waist making Rix tremble softly. "Hi-Hidan... I dunno if I'm ready for this... I think I changed my mi-"

He clamped his hand over her mouth, shutting off the rest of her words. He looked down at your innocent face. Rix slipped her arms around him, nuzzling up closer. His heavy cloak fell to the floor. Putting more soft kisses on her neck he licked her once more but she didn't care.

Closing her eyelids tightly together, and tilting her head up as Hidan's tongue moved up farther, he then captured Rix's pale lips with his. Inhaling sharply as Hidan wrapped his hand around her hips, he had to place his lips back fully over hers and keep her quiet for the moment. He took off her pants and he began to rub her through her panties.

This was a lot different than she imagined. Hidan didn't take it slow, but at least it didn't scare Rix. The said female moaned lightly against his lips, tickling them with vibrations.

"St-stop that!" Rix squealed.

"Don't you like it?" Hidan asked as he stopped.

"I-I never said that…" Her face flushed.

"Good..." Hidan began to take off Rix's panties. He touched her and her quietly squealed. "Oh, come now…didn't you just say you liked it?" Rix's sudden panic subsided.

"Mmhmm, I did, I still do." She had a naughty expression. Rix locked her arms around his neck. he began to put a finger inside of you. "Oh! Hida!" Hidan looked at you.

"I thought y-"

"Yes I do but you just surprised me, you're fine." He continued sliding his finger in and out small groans came from you. "Hurry up!" You whined. Hidan stopped and looked up at you. "What is it? I just told you to hurry, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did…may I?" Rix looked confused for a moment then it clicked.

"Uhh…yes." She was a little scared. Hidan made it slow but he got faster. Then plunging himself all the way into her. She moaned, very loudly at that. She grasped Hidan towards her, digging her fingernails into his back. He stopped for a moment because he thought that he heard someone at the door but he continued since nothing happened. He made it harder and faster.

"Ooohh...Hidaa-kuun!" Rix said panting. She shook her head somewhat as the blond buried his self deeper inside, this time crying out into the air as Hidan came inside of you. He crashed into you, holding you tight, slowly lowering the pressure and the pace. Rix was just getting un-dizzy and her vision had gone to a white dazzling color as she fully finished off sweet orgasm.

Cuddling closer to the male, his skin was sticky, so was hers and she was exhausted. "That…was great." Hidan said while panting and his chest heaving. Both of them crawled under the covers. Rix nuzzled up to him and fell asleep with her head on his chest.

_**Fail... I'm aware. Better at Yaoi smut but, whatever. I'm working on another story, and it'll be yaoi instead of this type of stuff. By the way... This one's gonna have a sequel! Yay! It's already finished, even the sequel. All I have to do is post them. Isn't that great? I'll start doing that from now on, finishing the WHOLE story before posting it. Love you guys!**_


	17. Emotions

"OH, GOD NO!" Two screeches came from two sides of the hall, one on the right, one on the left. Sasori and Hidan both recognized their lovers screams. They rushed to their rooms, swinging the door open.

"Rix, what's wrong?" Hidan shouted.

SASORI P.O.V.

"Deidara what's wrong?" He heard small sobs and sniffles coming from the bathroom. He rushed to Deidara's side. "Dei? What happened?"

"I-I'm…" Sasori was just a little scared.

"What? What, Dei?"

"I'm two months pregnant, un!" Deidara threw himself on Sasori, who was in total shock.

"That's not possible." Sasori comforted while petting his blonde's hair.

"Yes, it is, un. When I was born, I was a group of quadruplets," Deidara sniffed. "But I didn't separate and that's how I got the mouths. The doctor warned that I might be able to get pregnant, since one of the four was originally going to be a female, I ended up with a uterus. Now, now I'm pregnant!"

HIDAN'S P.O.V.

"I'm pregnant, Hidan, you got me knocked up!" Rix screeched. "I can't believe you! You bastard! I hate you!" Hidan knew she didn't mean it, his mother had gotten pregnant before she died, he dealt with hormones and everything before he finally killed her, along with his unborn baby brother, and left to join the Akatsuki.

"Oh Jashin! You've got to be kidding!" She shook her head and he got a tube of toothpaste thrown at him. He took the invitation to leave and set back out into the hall and went to see Sasori's issue. He literally bumped into Sasori. "You won't believe what just happened!"

Sasori shook his head. "Not Rix too?"

"What, what happened to Blondie?" Sasori sighed.

"He's pregnant…long story." Hidan got the message and went back to his lover and hoped the swing back to normal had happened.

"Angel? Are you in here?" Hidan asked as he stuck his head in the room.

"Hidan! Oh my Jashin! I'm so sorry! I love you!" Rix yelled as she clung onto her lover, crying.

"Shh…shh…it's okay…" Rix shook her head.

"No, it's not, what if you hate me when I get fat and you can't stand to look at me and I'm kicked out of the Akatsuki and, and…" Rix hadn't stopped crying and Hidan looked at her tear filled dark brown orbs.

"I'll always love you, Angel." Rix smiled and nuzzled into her males chest. Yup, that's right, hers. Only. Hers.

_**Hiya! Thanks for the review, Storm The **__**Albatross! I have just found out that I'm a sucker for sickfics, so if you know of any, put it in a review or in a PM. I'd appreciate it. This story is coming at an end! Yay! I'll post the first chapter of the sequel the same day as the last chapter as this one. Thank you guys for reading!**_


	18. Absolute Pain

~Months later~

Rix was finally showing physical signs of being pregnant, her belly was growing larger week by week, month by month. Her morning sickness had driven Hidan crazy but it passed. Her mood swings were on a leash now and she had to apologize to Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori many, many times. Their injuries (In Sasori's case: dents, large scratches, and split wood) weren't all that bad…well, they were… Rix was watching NCIS on the TV while eating Cool Ranch Doritos ® dipped in melted chocolate (I've tried that and it is actually pretty good.)

She looked over to the clock. 12:26 PM.

She frowned. Time seriously was slow today, Hidan was supposed to be coming back from a mission with Kakuzu today and she really wanted to see him again.

The Akasuna winced as a sharp pain shot through her body.

Huh?

Oh, must be one of those Braxton Hicks Contractions the captured doctor had warned her about.

Fake.

The pain passed after about 30 seconds and she began to watch the TV again. After a bit, Rix looked to the clock for again. 12:35 PM.

She suddenly felt another pain run through her body.

Another fake.

The pain subsided once more and Rix continued watching NCIS. It was the episode where Kate died.

She looked back at the clock, though really she didn't know why she kept looking.

12:42 PM.

The TV show ended and she felt another shoot of pain.

She frowned.

These were getting pretty painful.

She shrugged it off and continued to watch the television. The next NCIS episode began to play.

After a bit, another sharp pain hit her. The redhead winced.

Ouch.

The redhead looked back to the clock.

12:50 PM.

The pain was becoming more frequent.

Rix's eyes widened as realization struck her. Shit, these weren't Braxton Hicks Contractions…These were real.

Shit, she was giving birth!

SHIT! THE BABY WAS COMING!

Another sharp pain.

"Nngh… Owww" Rix mumbled as she tried to stand, in attempt to get somebody.

Pain.

"Ow! Shit!" She collapsed back down on the couch in a sitting position.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwww!" Rix held her belly. She heard a screech from down the hall.

"Oh, God! Danna!" That was Deidara.

"DEI! SASORI! WHATS HAPPEN-!" Her word were cut short due to another contraction. Another. "GAAAHH! SOMEBODY HELP!" She heard the medical wings door open and commotion going on. Shit. Deidara was giving birth too. "SOMEBOY-EEEK! OWW!" She heard running footsteps. "HELP!" Sweat beaded on her face. "OH JASHIN! HELP!" She began to cry, what if they couldn't hear her? What if they won't come help her because they can't hear her?

"SASORI! HELP! SOMBODY, PLEASE!" Her sobs became hard. She heard the door to the medical wing open and she heard Sasori mumbling obscenities. "HELP!" His words stopped and she heard his pounding footsteps coming to her.

"Rix! What's happening?" Sasori yelled from halfway down the hall.

"THE BABY! IT'S CO-EEEK!" Sasori came around the couch and looked at the female he raised.

"Holy-!"

"GOD, SASORI! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" He carefully picked her up and rushed her to the medic wing. He kicked the door open and ran inside, trying not to jostle Rix too much.

"Guys! Rix is going into labor two months early! Dammit, help!" Kisame ran up to them and grabbed her, trying to ignore the two people yelling and screaming in absolute pain. The shark nin placed her softly on the bed and ran to tell the medic that they had another person giving birth, and that she was early.

_**Yay! Babies are here! Rix is early... Will it turn out alright? I'd like to hear some of your guesses of how the story will end. I'd love it! I'll put up the next chapter after I get five guesses. It's not too much to ask, right? Two more chapters!**_


	19. Names

"That's fine, I'm sure she'll be alright, since she's early, It'll take longer for the baby to get far enough down. Just help her do the same thing as Deidara." Kisame ran back over to the female and began the breathing exercises. The female doctor had to kick the others out of Deidara's section of the large room for his C-section so they went over to Rix.

"Hey, Hidan hasn't busted through the door yet, is he even home?" Zetsu's white side said, concerned.

"**No, it's obvious that he would be yelling profanities by now."**

"AAAHHH! MAKE IT STOP!" As if on cue, Hidan burst into the medical wing with Kakuzu high on his heels. For some reason, Kakuzu had come to like Rix, she changed Hidan, well, only around her he was different but any change was good for him.

"Holy shit!" Hidan pushed people out of the way, knocking Sasori flat on his ass.

"Hey! Back off!" Sasori shouted, standing back up.

"SHUT UP!" Rix squealed in pain again. The doctor stepped out of Deidara's section, pulling the curtain back.

"Good news! The babies are nice, clean, healthy and cute." Sasori sighed.

"Thank Go- woah, woah, woah…Bab_ies_?"

"Yes, one adorable redheaded little boy and his identical brother... Only…one of them ended up with a dark blue hair color… " The doctor trailed off. They heard a thud, Sasori just fainted, he didn't think he was ready for this.

"OH MY GOD! DO SOMETHING!" Rix screamed. The doctor ripped off her gloves and washed her hands as quick as she could. She slipped on a new pair of gloves and rushed over to Rix. She ordered everyone out of Rix's section but Hidan wouldn't budge.

Leader and Konan ran into the medic wing, finally getting there ASAP after a mission. Everybody soon decided that they would go and see Deidara after Sasori woke, since she didn't say anything about not going over to him.

Deidara did have two little bundles of blankets in his arms. He looked up to his fellow Akatsuki.

"They're a beautiful piece of art, un. Truly beautiful." Sasori slowly approached Deidara and their children. Sasori stood, staring at the two babies.

"They _are_ beautiful. But, how did he get blue hair?" Sasori whispered as he looked at the two beautiful, identical little boys.

"Mum." Deidara smiled at him and handed him the redheaded male. Sasori held out his arms and copied Deidara's position in holding the baby. Soon his eyes trailed up to meet Sasori's. His were a bright blue, in contrast to Sasori's muddy brown. The baby giggled and stretched his arm out to his father. Sasori smiled and let him grasp his finger.

He felt something wet on his finger. He let his finger go and he spotted a hand-mouth. "Aw, he has hand-mouths…"

"Uh-huh, we have to name these two, un."

"Oh! What about Sora?" Konan suggested. "Or Raiden, I like that one."

Sasori whispered a 'Yes, it'll be Raiden.' and Konan squealed.

"I get to name this one, since you named Raiden, un."

"Okay…" Sasori whispered again, still looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Ryuu, that's it, un, Ryuu." Sasori smiled at Deidara and he responded by smiling and scooching over to let Sasori sit with him.

"GAH! THAT HURT!" Rix screeched. They heard Hidan shushing her and her squeals. "WAIT A MINUTE, I'M EARLY?" Her voice softened. "They're gonna die?" She began to cry. "They're gonna die! Oh, Jashin, they're gonna die!" Everyone, including Deidara went into the room to see her, despite the doctors demands. They were murmuring questions and comforting things to Rix.

"Calm down," The doctor said quietly. "Guys?" Nothing. "GUYS! CALM DOWN!" The doctor huffed when everything stopped, including Rix's quiet sobs. "They have a chance to live! Please, calm down." They did.

"When can you get him/her out of me? It hur-OOWW!" Rix grabbed the sheets in her hands and twisted it. Hidan kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him with her big, deep brown eyes and a pained look on.

"You look like a five-year-old that just fell flat on her ass when you do that." Rix slapped his chest.

"You bastard!"

The doctor sighed. "It's just about time, you can push now." They counted to ten while she held a push, then repeated doing so until the doctor had a smile on her face. "Almost there, Hun." Thirty minutes later a silver haired little girl arrived, screaming, much to the others displeasure. "Whoa, wait a minute!" The doctor said a little loudly, but not quite a yell. "We've got twins again!" A small smile graced Rix's face.

Then a beautiful redheaded boy came into being. The doctors eyes widened and whispered 'Triplets…'

"WHAT?" Rix screamed. Later another female arrived, identical to her brother, oddly not crying or screaming. The doctor got all three cleaned and handed the two identical children to their mother and the other female to their father.

"We have to make names for these children…" Pein added to the moment and he actually stepped forward and gave a suggestion. "What about…Aika for the redheaded female?" The orange haired male inquired.

"Yep! That's the right one…I know it." Rix squealed when Aika smiled at her.

"Oh, un! And…uh, I've got nothing, sorry, un." That made the whole lot of them chuckle or giggle.


	20. THe Honors

"What about…" Zetsu's white side began.

"**Amaterasu?"**

"Quite the pretty name for the other girl."

Hidan sighed. "It's like our friends are naming them…but yes, Amaterasu." Then he smirked. "The boy's Takeo and that's it."

"Of course you'd pick a violent name for your child, un!" Deidara shouted, causing Ryuu, Raiden, Amaterasu, and Takeo to start to cry and scream again. Everyone hushed their babies then Rix turned to Aika, expecting her to cry, scream, make noise, anything.

"Oh, Jashin…I think Aika's mute!" Rix said in alarm. Everybody turned to Rix and Aika after getting their babies to quiet.

"No way, she's got Hidan for a father! She can't be mute!" Kakuzu shouted. They all stared at Aika, waiting. Soon she smiled, wait, no, smirked. How the hell…?

"Hn." Aika finally made a noise, ceasing all alarm.

"No…say anything but 'Hn', we don't need another Itachi, un!" Aika closed her eyes and seemed to be thinking.

"Un." (A/N Please note that those noises don't require any lip movement, I don't want flames for having a newborn talking.) Deidara squealed.

"Yay! She likes me, un!" Hidan hit him upside the head.

"Who said that she liked you?" Hidan sneered. Aika's smile dropped, as in scolding her father. Rix held her out to her father while taking Amaterasu. "Aika? Do you like Blondie?"

"Hn."

"No, un! It's 'un'! Not 'hn'! 'Hn' is bad!" Itachi growled.

"I'm right here, I can hear you loud and clear." Itachi huffed.

"Hey, Hidan? Can I hold Aika?" Sasori asked, thinking what Aika would be to him. His niece, right?

"Sure." Hidan handed Aika to Sasori. He held her and she had eyes like her fathers, then they closed and she drifted away.

"Here, you probably want to hold her." Sasori walked over to Deidara and took Ryuu.

"She's beautiful, isn't she, un?" Sasori nodded his head and smiled.

"Okay," Pein started. "Who wants the honors?" Hidan smirked.

"I'll do it." He handed Aika to Konan and drew his scythe.

The following has been cut due to my lack of ability to write violent murder scenes.

_**The last chapter! Yay! Teehee! Here's the meaning of the names:**_

_**Amaterasu- "Heaven, sky"**_

_**Aika- "Love song"**_

_**Takeo- "Violent male"**_

_**Ryuu- "Dragon spirit"**_

_**Raiden- "Thunder and lightening"**_

_**Thank you for sticking with me!**_

_** xXBittersweet LoverXx**_


End file.
